The gunman at Mckinley
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: Kurt goes back to McKinley High when he gets there a special moment with his friends turns into his worst nightmare. A gunman comes to the school and terrorises the teachers and students. Kurt and his friends have to find a way to save the school from this unknown crazed gunman. Kurt and Wes make a great team from two different schools to fight of this gunman. Wert
1. Chapter 1

**The Gunman at Mckinley**

Kurt was getting dressed for school he was returning to Mckinley today but he still talked to his friends at Dalton, After he got dressed he got into his car and headed to school when he got to school everyone just walked past him so he just headed to his first class after his class had finished he went to his next class then it was lunch time so he went to the cafeteria and got a salad sandwich.

He went the choir room after he ate his lunch when he got there he saw Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike was all sitting down but when he walked in the room they all got up to hug him. They was glad to have him back so they all sat down waiting for Mr Schue to come into the room.

Mr Schue came in and when he saw Kurt he walked up to him and hugged him and said "Welcome back Kurt." Mr Schue was about to say something when Kurt asked if he could be excused he had to go to the toilet so Mr Schue let him go. When Kurt left to go to the toilet Mr Schue started to talk again when some gunshots were heard.

Kurt got really scared when he heard the gunshots he got out his phone and sent his dad a text but didnt tell him where he was, his dad got really worried but stayed at work he had a customer so he couldnt leave neither could Carole she was working aswell.

Meanwhile at Dalton Wes had gotten a message from Kurt but he couldnt look at it just yet he was talking when Blaine came running into the room and said "Wes I got a text from Finn saying that there is a gunman at Mckinley." When the warblers looked at Blaine they gasps Kurt was in danger and there was nothing they could do to help him. Wes then looked at the message he ran out of the room and came back with a tv and he turned it on when they say Mckinley on the tv they all got worried.

Back at Mckinley Kurt was still in the toilet he hadn't moved from there he was worried about the rest of the glee members but knew Mr Schue would keep them safe he just kept texting Wes, it helped him calm down he had put his phone on silent but when he heard the toilet door opened he got really scared.

Back at Dalton when Wes got a message from Kurt saying someone's coming he got even more worried and when he told the rest of the warblers they got worried to but just kept looking at the tv but then they turned back to the tv when they heard a gunshot and they all looked at Wes who was looking at his phone.

Back at Mckinley Kurt got scared when he heard the gunshots and he saw blood coming into the toilet where he was and then a hand he leaned down and then he saw a head and he knew the person it was one of the musicians that played the music when they sang in glee. Kurt kept quiet but then he saw feet outside the cubicle that he was in and got really scared he didnt know what to do he just kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**The gymnasium**

Kurt was so scared he was frozen with fear the feet were just there at the bottom of the door didn't move at all some time had passed and he heard more shots he thought to himself 'is there two gunman? There's feet here but more shots out there?' he slowly and very frightened Kurt walks out of the cubicle looks down and sees that the feet that was scaring him so much in fact where just the shoes of the musicians who was lying on the bathroom floor with blood pouring from his head where he had been shot.

A relief came over Kurt to know it wasn't the gunman outside the toilet door it was just a pair of shoes, he was so sad that his fellow musician had been killed because of this crazed human. He had to try and do something he didn't know what but he had to try he was going to kill everyone if he didn't he ran out of the bathroom and started running down the corridors trying to avoid the sounds of the shots and try and find his friends he was running past the cafeteria when he got flown backwards. He got up and looked around he had collided with Finn they hurt their heads as the ran into each other.

"Finn? I'm sorry bro didn't see you coming. What is happening? I was in the toilet when I heard the gunshots! Poor Baxton is dead! He was shot in the bathroom in front of me, if the toilet door wasn't closed I feel I would of joined him" Finn replied " Calm down Kurt, take a breath we are all meeting up in the gymnasium to work out what we are going to do about this person. Principal Figgins has already called the police and anyone he can think of to help us."

Kurt's phone went off, it was a text from Wes,

'are you ok?'

'Kurt please let us know you are unharmed?'

'we all worried sick about you here at Dalton.'

Kurt didn't hear his phone go off in all the rush and him colliding with Finn he quickly replied to Wes

'I'm ok and safe. Still working out what is our next move will text when I know more.'

Finn and Kurt started to head of to the gymnasium when they heard more gunshots so they went into an empty room and hid in there until they thought it was safe to come out, When they got out of the room they heard some sobbing coming from the janitors closet the went to see who it was it was a girl called Sophie Western and she was a nerd that Puck and Finn used to pick on and she was holding her dead boyfriend in her arms, Brandon Woodchuck. So Finn and Kurt helped her up off the floor with a lot of convincing her it wasn't safe to stay here they encouraged her to leave her dead boyfriend there and go with them to the gymnasium.

Before they left Finn opened the door a crack and popped his head out to make sure it was safe to leave the room it was so he said "Its clear we can go." So they headed out of the Janitors closet. They started to head toward the gymnasium they were kind of jogging/speed walking to get there but they got stopped in there tracks by a eery scream, they stopped and noticed it was coming from the science room they ran up to the door and looked through the window they saw a girl standing staring with her hands over her mouth screaming they rushed into the room to see what was going on what they saw was horrific.

On the science table was a body, it had been tortured with knives and blades and even bunsen burners it was horrible. This gunman really was insane it was like he was using that particular room to cut open the victims and see how we work its is rather disturbing but also intriguing thought Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Science Room.**

The girl wouldn't stop screaming, Sophie tried to calm her down, while terrified herself she asked "what's your name?" the girl said "Helen! What happened to that boy?" Sophie just said "I'm not sure but lets take you out of this room somewhere else safe." Kurt and Finn stayed in the room and examined what had happened and find out what student had been so brutally murdered. Kurt and Finn where terrified but they had to this young man had been ripped to shreds by this man with a scalpel his heart, liver, kidneys, lungs, and stomach had all been ripped out and placed on a tray next to the body, they got a cloth and started to clean the blood off this boys face to identify him. Once the blood had gone his face was barley recognisable he had been beaten prior to the murder but they discovered it was Bentley Wilcox, the quarterback for the high school football team, he was the most popular person in school but was nice to everyone. It was horrible to know that someone could do this to another person it sickened both Kurt and Finn.

They left the room to go find Sophie and Helen just standing outside the room they started walking again to head to the gymnasium it was a very quiet walk except for a few gunshots here and there. They started to head away from the gunshots when they came across Santana and Brittany they was in their cheerleading uniform they was looking for Quinn but they couldn't find her so they went with Kurt, Finn, Sophie and Helen. They walked past the Library and saw Becky and the gunman Kurt didn't wait he just ran straight to Becky and jumped in between her and the gunman then the gunman looked at Kurt and fired his gun. Kurt cried out when the bullet went through his arm but he was glad that Becky was safe.

The gunman left thinking he killed Kurt, so Becky helped Kurt up as much as she could to a sitting position when Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sophie and Helen saw Kurt, Helen tore a bit of her dress off and wrapped it around Kurt's arm. Kurt's phone beeped he looked at it, it was a text from Wes,

'Kurt, where are you? We outside your school?' Then Kurt's phone beeped again another text from Wes.

'We coming to find you, stay where you are'

When Kurt read the last message he had little giggle to himself 'yea I'm really going be running around with a bullet in my arm' Kurt Replied to Wes

' I'm in the library with my friends a few other students.'

Kurt didn't want to tell Wes that he had been shot, his friend was already scared out of his mind for his safety if he told him he was hurt bad he would freak even more. So Kurt decided that maybe they should stay in the library the gunman wont come back here cause he thinks i'm dead thought Kurt, so Kurt told the crew that we should stay here and that he had his friends from his old school coming to help. Finn said "Are you sure the gunman wont come back?" Kurt said "He shot me he probably thinks i'm dead so why come back?." Helen being so frightened said "But he didn't shoot any of us, we are alive what if he comes back to finish us off?" Sophie had to calm Helen down again she started to have panic attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting the warblers**

Kurt, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sophie, Helen and Becky was waiting in the library for Kurt's friend to come, It was about an hour later when a group of twelve boys came in when Wes saw Kurt he ran to him first then when he reached Kurt the other boys were just showing up. When Wes saw Kurt's arm he looked at Kurt waiting for him to explain. Kurt said "The gunman shot me when I stepped in between him and Becky pointing to the short girl with the blondey brown hair." Wes looked at Kurt and said "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Kurt looked at Wes and said "No not hurt anywhere else just my arm."

"Let me introduce you to my friends and the others I found on the way, This is Helen the one in the dress, Finn pointing to the tall football player, Santana and Brittany the cheerleaders and Sophie the one with the trousers and really long top." Kurt said looking at his old choir teammates.

"Hello I'm Wes and theses are my friends David, Thad, Trent, Blaine, Sebastian, Hunter, Simon, John, Peter, Matthew, Parker and Blaine's boyfriend Jerimiah." Wes said looking at Kurt's friends and new ones. Then they heard a gunshot and Kurt jumped closer to Wes and Wes ended up putting his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt said "I wonder where that gunshot came from." So they decided to go but before they could go Kurt had to fix his arm so he got the piece of clothing off and got another piece of clothing off Helen and he went to wrap it so Wes went up to Kurt and helped him do it up.

Kurt cried out in pain when Wes tied it to his arm so Wes apologized to him and then they started to leave on the way they heard Quinn talking to someone so they followed where the voices were coming from and Kurt saw that she was talking to Emma Will's wife. Emma had asked Quinn if she had seen Mr Schue but Quinn told her that she hasn't seen him since Glee class. They left and started to run to the gymnasium Wes had stayed close to Kurt never left his side.

Kurt started to get worried when they was running to the gymnasium he had a shooting pain in his arm and he didn't know what it was from he knew it wasn't from the bullet because it went straight through his arm. They stopped walking so Kurt grabbed Wes's arm and told him about the pain he was getting in his arm and Wes started to worry as well so Wes said "If we find someone we will ask if they have some painkillers." Kurt nodded his head and they started off again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding another body and meeting Puck**

Kurt was running next to Wes with the others running behind them they stopped running when they saw the gunman with a female the warblers had to put their hands over the girls mouths when they screamed when the gunman shot the female. They saw the gunman heading to them so they headed to a classroom and headed inside and turned off the lights, then locked the door and closed the blinds.

The gunman headed to the classroom when he tried the door he noticed it was locked so he smashed the window and went to unlock the door when he heard footsteps so he went towards them, Kurt looked through the broken window and saw the gunman go around the corner so he unlocked the door and they all headed out of the room.

Kurt and Wes kept a look out while everyone got out of the room when everyone got out of the room they started to run again they kept running but then they saw Puck and he was walking when Kurt saw Puck he ran to him. Puck saw Kurt running towards him so he opened his arms and caught Kurt.

Puck hugged his friend then he heard Kurt hiss when Puck accidently pushed onto Kurt's wound. Puck let go of Kurt and said "Kurt dude what happened to you and who are the people with you?" Kurt looked at Puck and said "I was shot so Wes put a cloth on it and sort of made a sling for me and these are my friend the warblers and introduced Sophie and Helen to him he knew the others.

Kurt asked Puck if he had any pain killers and Puck told Kurt he did so he got them out of his bag and then Wes got a bottle of water out of the vending machine and Kurt took the pain killer. Kurt felt a bit better since he wasn't in pain then they told Puck that they was going to the gymnasium where the rest of the students were then they heard two more gunshots Puck saw Kurt jump and he got closer to Wes.

They headed off running again and when they headed around the corner they came face to face with the gunman as soon as the gunman seen Kurt he put his gun up to Kurt's head and was about to fire but then a guy out of no where charged at the gunman an he knocked him over. Kurt and everyone else took off running again they didn't stop until they got to a classroom and went inside and locked the door the blinds were already closed. Finn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Becky, Sophie, Helen, Quinn and Emma hid behind the cabinet while Kurt and Wes sat next to each other behind the teachers desk while the rest of the warblers hid behind the file cabinet. They stayed there when the window was broken and they all saw a hand unlocking the lock and the door was opened everyone kept quiet when the gunman walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty**

When the gunman went into the room everyone went really quiet hoping the gunman wouldn't see or hear them. Kurt's arm started to get sore and when Wes turned to face him he saw that Kurt had tears going down his face he lead near Kurt's ear and said "Kurt are you alright?" Kurt looked at Wes and whispered "No my arm is getting sore." So Wes put his arm over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt put his head on Wes's shoulder trying not to cry out from his pain.

The gunman looked around the room but couldn't see anyone in the room so he went back to the door and walked out of the room he then went to find if anyone else was in the school. Nobody moved until they knew the gunman had left before they went to get out of their hiding spots Finn and Puck got up first then looked out the broken window in the door and looked to see if they could see the gunman.

"The gunman is gone you can come on out now." Puck said. So everyone got out from their hiding spots and stood in the middle of the room. The warblers got out of where they were hiding and saw Wes helping Kurt up so they walked over to them and helped Wes. Jeff saw that Kurt's wound had started to bleed again so he put his hand into this trousers pocket and took out his pocket knife he then untucked his shirt from his trousers and cut the bottom bit off.

When Jeff did that he handed it to Wes who put it on Kurt's wound with David's help, when they got it on Wes pulled a slide of painkillers out of his pocket and handed Kurt two of them then put the rest back into his pocket. David handed Kurt the bottle of water so Kurt could take the painkillers. When Kurt took them they all walked out of the room.

When they turned around the corner they bumped into Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty so they went with the group and when they was walking Kurt introduced the people they didn't know to them including the warblers and Wes. They started walking to the gymnasium but they stopped when they heard a bang and when they turned around they was face to face with the gunman again.


End file.
